A Tough Life?
by Carlos Mota
Summary: A story about a man's life.


A Tough Life

Carlos Mota

Chapter 1

"What are you doing to yourself, James?" Martin sadly asked "I know life has been tough for you, but you can't just give up!"

"It's easy to say that! When you didn't go through the things I did! You, have no idea how it is to be a fucking miserable fool! So just leave me alone!" I angrily replied

Well the fact was, Martin was a lucky bastard, son of a rich business man, while me… well I had lost nearly everything in my life.

After Martin left, I stood there in my bed, watching some TV and eating popcorn. The night before that, I drank a lot of whisky, and I almost entered a coma! I was lucky Martin was with me. He saved my life. He never really understood why I drank that much, but trust me my story isn't sweet, you know?

After I recovered from that extreme fatigue, I took a walk by my ranch, and began to take a look at it. It was ruined. The once rich and fertile fields, was now home to weeds and some rats.

"Man, this field looks like shit. But, I don't feel like working on it, it will never be the same..." I whispered as a little tear drop went down my face.

I entered the barn, and saw Joey, my old horse. He was always there for me, and I never for him. I gave him some fodder and petted his head.

"Come on Joey, we got a lot of thing to do today." I said.

After I fed him, I took him outside and rode him. Petal Village's view is wonderful from a horse's back. But I had some business in Mellery City.

After half an hour of riding through the road, I arrived at the city. As I arrived at the city, I remembered all the good times I had there, and how I lost everything. It was a sad moment.

"And here it is!" I said while I stopped the horse and got out of his back. I was in the front of Grant's Liquor store.

"Oh! Look who's here! Our favorite costumer! Ha!" Grant giggled.

"Old man, just give me the best whisky you got." I stated

"50 dollars, you got that?" he asked

"Hell yeah!" I answered.

After I left the Store, I passed by the Blue Diner and stopped there. As I entered the diner I noticed two ruffians treating badly a waitress.

"Come on bitch! Get those fucking beers we ordered! Or we will give you some free salami."

They laughed. The poor waitress went right away to the kitchen to give them what they asked for.

"Didn't you guys learn some manners? You bastards!" I boldly yelled at them

"Ah. Look at that, an old man wanting to start a fight. But relax we are no cowards. So just get your ass out of here or we might rethink the coward deal, ha, ha, ha!" The strongest one of the two of them replied.

He seemed to have a strong arm, and had some scars on his face, he looked a bit frightening, but after all those years I lived, I had seem worst ones. He even called me an old man! Was I that old? I mean… 45 years isn't that old is it? I walked closer to their table and said "I'm no old man, and I won't leave this place until your ass is out of here!" after they heard that , they all stood up and came close to me

"Ok, if you want to die. You will die." He coldly said

As he quickly put his hand inside his pocket. As he put his hand in his pocket I aimed and landed a powerful kick on his groin. In seconds he was down on the floor. His friend's reaction was not surprising; he too put his hand in his pocket and took out a knife. He quickly came closer to me and slashed my arm, I tried dodging but he was faster than I expected. Blood flew everywhere, and I screamed with pain. After he slashed my arm I counter attacked, landing my fist on his nose, knocking him out, with a broken nose. The waitress was back now and noticed what had happened.

She said "Oh my god! You're hurt! Come with me!" She dragged me out of the diner and entered a car; I following her, entered it too. But with the amount of blood that I was losing, I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and a blonde and attractive woman was waiting for me, she was the waitress.

"Are you better, sir?" she sweetly asked me.

"Much better now. Thank you for saving me sweetheart, what's your name?" I said

"It's Gina. No problem at all, you helped me dealing with those thugs!"

"I had to help you. I mean, a sweet and pretty girl like you being treated like a whore just isn't right. But, I am going to get back to my village now, it's getting late, and my horse is waiting for me in front of the diner."

"Where do you live sir?"

"Petal Village. Come visit me some time if you ever go there. I live in the old farm. Well I think I will go, they stitched me already. By the way my name is James."

"Thank you James, I will visit you! Good bye!" She gave me a kiss and she left.

"Man, what a hot girl!" I said to myself.

After that, I left the hospital and went straight to the Diner, luckily Joey was still there.

"Sorry for taking so long, boy." I told it, as I rode the horse and left the City. After 1 hour, I arrived at my humble cottage. I left Joey in the barn and entered my house. I turned the TV on and began eating my dinner.

"Man, that girl was really hot!" I remembered myself.

After I ate my Dinner, I went right to bed. That night I had some "wild" dreams with the girl that I had met during the incident.

"Knock, Knock." That day I was awakened by a knock on my door. I quickly got up and opened the door. It was Martin.

"Man!! I heard from some folks that you came back yesterday, really late and with your arm stitched! Is it true?" He curiously asked.

"Yes, it is, after I went to the city, yesterday, I passed by a Diner, you know the Blue Diner, and I saw some guys messing with this lady. I fought with them, and fortunately I put them all down. But one of them had a knife and he cut me in the arm." I replied.

"Wow, but your better now?"

"Hell yeah, and I met this waitress, man! Isn't she a thing! I think she liked me."

"What?! Are you mad? She likes you? She was probably drunk" he laughed

"Go fuck yourself" I answered

"Well man, it's nice to hear your fine but I got to..."

He was interrupted by a car that parked in the front of my house. From the car, an attractive blonde woman got out, wearing a pink short skirt and a pink tube top. It was the waitress, Gina. Martin stood there looking at her for a moment with his mouth opened in disbelieve.

"G-g-go." He continued, and then he regained his consciousness and entered his car and left the ranch.

"Hello there, James!" She greeted me

"Hello there Gina!" I greeted back,

"You got such a funny friend, I think he was scared of me"

"Don't mind him! He is weird, sometimes." I said

"But let's go right to the point, why are you here?"

I didn't even give her time to answer me, as I was already kissing her neck and feeling her marvelous body. Well the rest doesn't matter that much, all that matters was that, I've never felt that good in my life. I couldn't remember the last time I was going to bed with such a beautiful lady. I was already getting old and didn't have a lot of money, you know what I mean? Ha!

I woke up in the evening feeling really hungry, since I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Gina, I'm going to make us some lunch and then..."

But there was something wrong. She wasn't there! What the hell?

"I can't believe she does that mysterious girl crap."

I sighed as I went towards the kitchen. I grabbed an old pink recipe book, which made me remember, remember... no one! I put my hands against my face.

"I hope you didn't mind what I just did with that girl, hon." I thought to myself as I closed the dusty book.


End file.
